Who said Math was Evil?
by Doggidoggi123
Summary: Whoever said Math was evil is a damn liar. Sakura Haruno always hated that evil Math and always will. Keyword: Always will. Always will, Eh? Not if a certain blonde-hired guy have anything to say about it. "Did you seriously had to do this cheesy confession?" "You totally ruined the mood, Saki." /DeiSaku/One-Shot/Math Problem/


A cute short story! :) Pretty common I think but I still wanna do it XD I got wayyy to obsessed with DeiSaku!

"LOVE!" -Speaking

"_LOVE!_" -Solutions/Thinking

...

...

_**Who said Math was evil?**_

...

...

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I DON'T GET IT AT ALL!" a fustrated pinkette yelled. She was ready to pull her hair out! Why can't she get it?

"I am so failing that test next week!" the pinkette groaned as her head hit her desk.

"Why do we need indirect variation for, anyway?" Ino rolled her eyes at her best friend's attitude.

"You've got to love it, Saks. And it's INVERSE variation not INDIRECT." Ino said emphasing the 'inverse' and 'indirect'. Sakura just stuck her tongue out and dashed to her next subject as the bell rang.

The next day was the same thing. Sakura would try to understand the problem then complain then Ino would shake her head and hit Sakura with the a math book. Sakura sighed as she looked out of her window. She was an honor student for pete's sake! What would happen to her grades went down...ARGH! She can't even imagine it. Sakura jumped at the sudden ring of the bell before heading towards. She heard today they were going to do ballroom dancing which included a LOT of twirling that it made Sakura want to hurl.

Everything was fine so far until the teacher assigned partners. And her's just happens to be the oh-so-popular, Deidara Iwa, rank #1 in class like her and her rival.

"Hey Saki I heard your having problems with math." Deidara smirked that pretty little smirk of his while glared at him.

"Don't call me that, you fag!" Sakura snapped before sighing and pouting. Just when she was having a good time too. Deidara laughed at her pout before asking

"How 'bout I tutor you? Sounds good? Of course it does! Tutor it is." Sakura's eyes snapped from the ground to Deidara's grinning face.

"WHAT? I never agreed to that!"

"You didn't have to cause even if you say no..." Deidara trailed off as he dipped her in perfect timing with the music and pecking her nose. "I'm still going to help you, anyway." and the bell rang.

"We'll start today at your house!" Deidara shouted waving his hand at her before leaving the dazed girl alone. It took a minute for Sakura to snap out of her daze and comprehend what happened.

"YOU JERK!"

...

...

*Three days after tutoring*

Deidara's tutorial wasn't as horrible as she expected it to be. In fact, after two days, she's as good as he was! Though she would admit that the first day was a bit awkward. Deidara had come from her window and on instinct, Sakura accidentally punched him but quickly grabbed him when she noticed it was him (and the fact that her room was in the second third floor). How the hell he got up there, she didn't want to know.

After that, Sakura made it her goal to climb on Deidara's window instead. On the other hand, Deidara didn't seem to mind her doing it so it's all good.

The fateful day we all have been waiting for happened on a hot Saturday afternoon. They were in Deidara's room with the aircon gloriously cooling vicinity of them.

"I still hate inverse variation, ya know?" Sakura mumbled dropping her head to rest on her palm. Deidara rolled his eyes before he came up with an idea.

"Well see it this way..." Deidara started as he grabbed a pen and looked at Sakura with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Pretend that 'y' is me and 'x' is you." Deidara said scribbling down something.

"and 'K' is for date. Now we have to get the value of 'K'. To do this, we must multiply 'x' in both sides."

"Now we have to cancel 'x' to get 'K'."

"So that means 'K'=xy."

Sakura cleared her throat before asking "W-wait...how about joint viriation?"

Deidara smiled. Sakura gulped. Is it just her or is the aircon broken? It's getting pretty hot in here.

"Let's say 'x' is you, 'z' is me, 'K' is kiss and 'Y' is love." Deidara said grabbing another sheet of paper.

"We have to get the value of 'K'. We must divide x and z to both sides, and cancel x ans z to get 'K'."

_Y=kxz_

_Love=(kiss)(Sakura)(Deidara) a Love over (Sakura)(Deidara) = (Kiss)(Sakura)(Deidara) over (Sakura)(Deidara)a.(Sakura and Deidara has been both cancelled out) _

"This would mean that K=y/xz"

_Kiss=love/(Sakura)(Deidara)_

And, without a second of hesitation, Deidara kissed Sakura on her lips. At the corner of her eyes, she saw the numbers "143" on a tiny piece of paper on the table. Sakura smiled.

"I love you too, you idiot."

_Kiss._

"...but did you seriously had to do this cheesy confession?"

_Facepalm._

"You totally ruined the mood, Saki."

...

...

...

And soo? How'd you like it? :)) Is it nice? Sweet? Cute? Adorable? Weird? Cheesy? The list continues on...

Hope you guys liked it! :))) I hope I wrote the solution correct XD


End file.
